


Skin

by alys24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: All Human, Cheating, Could be either, F/M, OOC, Or not, Songfic, based on "Skin" by Kyla La Grange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alys24/pseuds/alys24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Sookie get in a stupid fight, and eventually Eric storms out. After a while, Sookie goes looking for him, but what she sees could break their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Skin' by Kyla La Grange ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-voN5FdmG2U ). I love this song, and every time i listen to it, it makes me wanna write this fic, so here you go.  
> There is a second chapter to this, but I wanted to post this first, because it does also stand alone.

Eric had been livid when he'd left their house. 

Sookie didn't care. It had been his fault, all she asked was that he spent one evening at home with her - which had made him pissy when he went to work - which she guess she'd expected.

He didn’t listen to her, but she wasn’t in the mood to ply him with fancy dinners and sex in order to get her way. In fact, she wasn’t even sure if she’d get to see him for long enough to do that anyway. 

So after some shouting and slamming of doors - she wasn't even sure how it had escalated to that - he'd left. 

After waiting for a text or a phone call for hours - nothing came, not even a simple "I'm sorry" - she finally got aggravated enough to go see him. She wanted to talk to him about it, in a calm and sensible manner. They were adults right? And communication in relationships was supposed to be important. 

She drove to the bar trying to keep a cool head on for the entire journey, and not dwell on the fact that in order to talk to him about spending more time with her, she had to go to his work. 

When she arrived, she pulled into the spot beside his corvette and looked for him as soon as she got through the door - but he wasn't behind the bar. He wasn't even dancing with the patrons, or having a drink in his booth. This wasn’t unusual; he did own the bar, he’d sometimes spend whole nights just on paperwork. Sookie thought that perhaps he should get a manager, then they could spend more time together. 

She pushed her way through the door to the back corridor, where the loos, offices, store rooms and back entrance were, and made her way towards her husband’s office. 

The door was cracked, and she could see the light was on inside, so she went to push the door open – until she got close enough that she could see between the door and the frame. 

She hadn’t heard their quiet moans over the loud music until she got this close. 

But there, on his sofa, was her husband. And he was inside another woman. 

She pinched her eyes shut, screaming internally. 

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe-

But no. She could see him through the crack in the door, his lips on her lips. His skin on her skin. 

Oh god. 

She wanted to close her eyes again, but she couldn't stop looking at him. It was as though there was a spotlight on him and this woman, so that all Sookie could see was his skin on her skin. She’d never wanted to not be able to see his perfect shoulders as much as she did in this moment. 

 

God. What could she do? 

She couldn't tell him it was over- after all they'd been through, one stupid night? 

But she couldn't stay. Maybe she was done with this. 

She didn't wanna sleep next to him - seeing her skin on his skin every time she closed her eyes. 

She didn't wanna break his heart - but that's exactly what he'd done to her. 

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears - and she didn't want to think. 

But already she could hear a little voice in the back of her head telling her that he wanted this woman so much more than he wanted her. That she couldn't give him what he wanted. 

Sookie realised she was still stood alone in the tiny corridor and suddenly she was furious. The fire inside her burning as though if she stared hard enough at them she could set them alight too. 

She bellowed, suddenly unfrozen from her spot, slamming the door against the wall - almost a war cry. 

She tore them apart, and slapped Eric's handsome face. 

"How dare you!" She cried, crystal clear above the music. 

The woman was looking at her, but Sookie didn’t care. She was sure her hair was wild, her face spotty, but her husband was still inside this bitch. She couldn’t unsee that. 

She couldn't blink the image away. 

"Don't come home, Eric."

 

 

She lost her anger when she fell into their bed. 

She was just sad. 

She curled up underneath the covers and shuddered, trying to erase the images swimming behind her eyelids, and the thoughts encroaching. But still they came. How could he? 

How many times has he told her that she was beautiful, that he was all he'd ever want or need, that he loved her with everything he was?

Maybe she couldn't tell him it was over. 

Or maybe she could. 

Maybe she was done. 

He wanted that woman so much that he would break Sookie's heart. 

Maybe she was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric stumbled in a few hours later, she heard him crash into the coffee table in the living room, swearing to himself. 

Her pillow was drenched from her crying, but she refused to move or make any noise. 

If he came into their room, she didn't know what she might do. 

But she stayed where she was for the moment, squeezing her eyes closed against the images of what she'd seen tonight. 

 

Thankfully, he never came to bed, and she eventually fell into a fitful sleep, filled with loud music and hateful thoughts. 

When she woke early the next day, she found a steaming cup of coffee on the bedside cabinet. 

A peace offering? She supposed it must be. 

But she didn't want to move. 

She felt ill.

Slowly pulling herself together, she took a sip of her coffee and sat up. 

After a little while, she climbed out of bed, and descended the stairs, seeing Eric on the sofa. 

He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees. 

His eyes were red, and he didn't look like he'd slept; he stank of alcohol. 

"Sookie-" he croaked. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Eric, how could you?" Sookie's voice was small. She curled up on the other sofa. As far away from him and as small as she could make herself. 

She covered her face with her hands, trying to force the tears back. 

"Baby, God, please, please forgive me." He moved across the room and crouched in front of her, but he didn't touch her. 

"Baby... Baby, I think you broke us." 

That made Eric's eyes tear up again, and one of his hands rested gently on her calves, and she didn't know how to feel about the way his touch still warmed her. 

"No, god, I'm so stupid, please. After everything we've been through, please, honey. I swear, I'll never do anything like this again, baby, please, I didn't- I'm so stupid, baby, please..." Eric was almost sobbing. 

"Why did you do this?" Sookie couldn't look at him. She refused to see what this was doing to him. 

"I wasn't thinking, I don't know, I just-"

"Was it coz you were angry with me?"

"No, love, no, I was just drunk and so stupid, and she just came up to me, and I didn't stop it. Baby, I'm so so so sorry."

"Has this happened before? Did you know her?" Her voice was getting gradually louder. 

"God, baby, no, I swear, I didn't know her, I've never ch-cheated on you before- before- baby, please forgive me."

She buried her face in her hands, kicking his touch away before curling up closer. "How could you?" She sobbed brokenly. 

She couldn't look at his face, she didn't know what to do- only that she couldn't be around him right now. 

She pushed past him, off the sofa, and rushed back up the stairs, locking the bedroom door behind her. 

Eric didn't follow her up the stairs, but that didn't mean she was any calmer, when she jammed half her wardrobe into a sports bag, and yanked on some jeans and a shirt. 

She splashed some water on her face - and before she could change her mind she was opening her car door, bag in hand. 

She hadn't stopped to see where Eric was, and she deliberately avoided looking back at the house as she pulled out of the driveway. 

 

Sookie drove and drove and drove. She never had a particular destination in mind, but when she could drive no further, she parked and got out. 

 

Sand stretched out in front of her. It was dark, and the beach was nearly empty, and she stood numbly until the waves began to lap up her ankles, just watching the horizon. 

She turned on her phone, for the first time since she'd gotten in the night before, and was greeted by notification sounds and the screen flashing. 

She had one voicemail from Eric, and about a hundred missed calls from her mother and Pam. 

She texted her mother, "I'm fine, don't worry," but ignored everything else on her phone. 

When she got back in the car again, she knew exactly where she was headed - to the nearest motel. 

She spent the night tossing and turning, and hating Eric; as such, she refused to return to him in the morning. 

Instead, she went to Amelia's. 

Amelia let her drink herself into a stupor - held her hair out of the way when she threw up into the toilet, and cradled her when she started sobbing into Ames's chest. 

"Honey, it'll be ok."

There wasn't much the Sookie remembered the next day, but she refused to open her eyes until 3 o'clock, in an attempt to squash the souvenir that last night had given her. 

There was knocking on the front door - Amelia had gone to answer it, but Sookie had known who it was by the knock. 

The sound of Eric's voice hurt her insides. 

"Have you seen her?" He asked. Even from her place in the spare bedroom on the second story, she could hear how broken he was. 

"She doesn't want to see you, Eric, you hurt her. You broke her."

Eric broke into sobs - "I know, God, I know, just please, please, I love her, I need to see her."

"Eric, you can't-"

By this time in their conversation, Sookie had reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Her heart was clutching at the sound of his pain - she wanted to make it stop. 

What 'it' was, she wasn't sure. 

"Ames, it's ok." Sookie's voice was ragged too, her throat felt like sand paper, but Amelia heard her. 

Sookie cleared her throat, and went to stand in the doorway - but as soon as she saw him, she fell into his arms.

He looked awful. He had dark rings around his eyes, his face was sallow, and she was sure he was going prematurely grey. 

He clutched her to him, his arms wrapped all the way around her body, holding her as tight as he could. She buried her face in his shirt, breathing him in. She hadn't realised just how much she missed him. 

"Baby, baby, please come home, I swear I'll never hurt you like this again, I swear, I'm so so sorry. Baby, please, I just-"

"I'll come home." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I will. Just. I don't know if it'll ever be the same ever again, baby." 

Eric's face became somber again, and he took her face in both of his hands. 

"Baby, I swear to god, and you, I will do everything I can to earn back your trust. I don't care how long it takes, I swear, I just. I love you so much. I can't- I know it will take time. I'm willing to wait forever if I have to."

"Ok," she whispered. "We'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found ending this really really hard, and my boyfriend suggested dinosaurs and robot aliens - sorry, you got my version.  
> For me, it was either this, or divorce papers left on the kitchen table. And my Sookie's just not ready for that.


End file.
